As a braking apparatus for a vehicle, an electronically-controlled braking apparatus has been known that electronically controls a braking force of a braking apparatus, that is, brake hydraulic pressure to be applied to wheel cylinders that drive this braking apparatus, corresponding to a brake operation amount (or an operating force) input through a brake pedal. As such a braking apparatus, for example, one disclosed in Patent Document 1 below is available.
In a braking apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a driver operates a brake pedal, a master cylinder generates hydraulic pressure corresponding to an operation amount. At the same time, a part of hydraulic oil flows into a stroke simulator, and an operating force of the brake pedal corresponding to pressure on the brake pedal is adjusted. Meanwhile, a targeted deceleration degree of the vehicle is set corresponding to a pedal stroke that is detected by a brake ECU, distribution of the braking force to respective wheels is determined, and predetermined hydraulic pressure is given to the respective wheels.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-243983